Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck apparatus that grips a workpiece by a gripping section that can be opened and closed.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a chuck apparatus, for example, which is mounted on a distal end of a shaft or the like of a machine tool. In such a chuck apparatus, opening and closing operations of a gripping section constituted from a pair of chuck members are carried out under the supply of a pressure fluid or an electrical signal, whereby a workpiece, such as various parts or the like, is gripped (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-173692). In this type of chuck apparatus, the chuck members are disposed movably with respect to a body of the chuck apparatus.